lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unauthorized Mission/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Unauthorized Mission. It's still under construction. Transcript Chase: Nice work guys. That mission was a total success. Adam: Maybe for you. Nothing caught on fire or blew up, to me colossal failure! Leo: Well, good news. You got heat vision and a whole afternoon ahead of you. Go make something happen! Bob: Hey, Adam. While you were gone I got to boogey-board with the dolphins! Adam: Bob, Those weren't dolphins. These are clearly the bites of an angry catfish. (gestures to bitten boogey-board) Bob: Wow! Is there anything you don't know? Bree: I don't think we should let those two play together anymore. Sebastian: Uh-huh. Hey Chase, on the next mission, do you think I might actually be able to do something? Chase: You did get to do something. You watched me be an amazing mission leader, most people would pay to see that. Bree: And then demand a refund! Sebastian: I'm just saying, the whole purpose of me going on the mission, is to get some hands-on training. Chase: And you did! you handed me my flashlight and my lip balm, thank you! Sebastian: But I'm the best student here! I've been acing all of my training exercises! without practice, how am I going to be mission leader? Chase: Oh, and that's just it. you wont, 'cause I'm mission leader. Adam: Yea, you can't be mission leader too, because I would have to make fun of both of you, and there aren't enough hours in the day. I need some me time! Bree: Hey, Chase. stop being such a control freak ok? Sebastian seems perfectly capable. Sebastian: Aww, thanks. (smiles at Bree) Bree: My, Pleasure. (smiles back) Chase: Ok, our next mission is stopping that! Bob: (from outside) Hey look! I'm wrangling an angry catfish! Adam: Whoa, Look at him go! (laughs) Yea, that's not a catfish. (Theme song) Chase: (Flips Leo onto mat) Spin: (Walks in) Hey, I just heard Leo got to go on a mission! Why'd he get picked and not me?! Chase: Well, Spin. Leo and Sebastian both excelled in their training this week. Plus, Mr. Davenport considered many other factors. Like experience, bionic abilities, social dynamics– Leo: Too short, too young. Bye-Bye. (Donald walks in) Spin:' '''Mr. Davenport, do you think I'm too young to go on missions? '''Donald':' '''Yeah! And too short. I thought Leo just covered that. '''Spin':' '''But Leo brags all the time about how you sent him on a misison when he was younger to stop a runaway train. '''Donald':' '''Yeah, He wasn’t sent, he ''snuck ''on the train. '''Leo':' '''But I was there... (''Does a hero stance) and I was awesome. Donald:' '''Look just focus on your training and eventually your time will come. '''Spin':' '''Ugh! This isn't fair! I'm never gonna get to go on a mission! '''Donald':' '''Did you see how I handled that Leo? These kids are so lucky to have me. '''Leo':' '''Too old, too vain. Bye-bye! (''Next Scene) Bree:' ' Wow, I got to hand it to you Mr. Davenport. You did a really good job designing this place. Donald:' '''This academy is my greatest achievement, of all the things I've built. This is the one I'm most proud of. (''Perry comes out of Hydro Loop) Perry:' '''Morning Don, morning girl. '''Donald':' '''The island is contaminated! Quick, get everyone to a life boat! We can blow it up! I wasn't that attached to it anyways! '''Bree:' How did you get on our hydroloop?!? Perry: I dated your security guard for three weeks to gain his trust. When that didn't work, I knocked him out and stole his keys. Donald: How much ocean do we have to put between us to get away from you? Perry: Ain't enough water in the world. My webbed toes double as flippers. When I spread them out, they look like baby pterodactyl's. Donald: Why are you here? Perry: I retired. The school just wasn't the same without my favorite freaks to torment. I tried, but I couldn't hate the new kids as much as I hate you guys. Anywho, a little birdy told me your robot school is looking for an administrator. Donald: Yeah, we're not. But tell you what, leave your resume, and we'll call you if we ever loose our minds. Perry: Oh. How about a gardener? Donald: No. Perry: Short order cook? Donald: No. Perry:Unlicensed phsycotherapist? Donald: No! Perry: Look, I'm bored an I want to get back in the game. Just tell me what you need. I could be your barber, nobody likes a pretty girl with long hair. Bree: Okay, the only thing we need is a security gaurd, to keep people like you out. Perry: Yes! I could be your head of security! I've been a warden, a guard, any position in prison, i've held it. Including inmate. Donald: Sorry cell block Sally, we're not hiring.(pushes Perry into hydroloop) Perry: But you need me! Bree: Her shirt got stuck. Donald: Yeah, that's the mainlands problem now. (next scene) Donald: What? Me be the center of attention? I couldn't (Hops onto platform) Sebastian: Go ahead and power up the mainframe. Donald: Alrighty. (Powers up simulator and it sends him flying) Bree: Mr. Davenport! Adam: That's nothing. Wait until he meets the monkeys. (Runs over to Donald) Leo: Big D, are you alright? Donald: (Winces in pain from being blasted in the chest) I think so. Chase: I don't get it. Our design was flawless. Bree: No, come on. Let's get him to the medic. Sebastian: Good idea. Go! (Everyone leaves except Sebastian) Sebastian: You took away my father, I'm going to take away yours. Category:2015 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts